


Po prostu oddychaj

by PartofWorld



Series: Wilmuga One shots [40]
Category: Tomek Wilmowski - Alfred Szklarski
Genre: "falling" w sensie spadania do przepaści także..., Africa, Angst with a Happy Ending, Breath, Comfort/Angst, Falling In Love, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, Love Confessions ale nie w formie na jaką można by liczyć :), M/M, Near Death Experiences, Platonic Romance, Poisoning, Prequel, Wilmuga, at the moment they both knew, just breath, pre Wilmuga
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 05:13:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28630086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PartofWorld/pseuds/PartofWorld
Summary: Dwie straszne chwile z przeszłości, gdy do dwóch upartych osób coś dotarło.Poniekąd w kanonie "Ludzi honoru", ale może też być jako osobna opowieść.
Relationships: Andrzej Wilmowski/Jan Smuga
Series: Wilmuga One shots [40]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1988005
Kudos: 4





	Po prostu oddychaj

Gdy nagle pod nogami znika grunt, znika też jego spokój.   
Pustka po stopami, całkowita przerażająca pustka wypełniona wyciem wiatru to coś, czego nie czuł nigdy wcześniej.  
I dlatego jego oddech znika gwałtownie, ucięty, zdławiony gdzieś na poziomie gardła.   
Nagle jest nicość…  
Świst powietrza rozsadza głowę, zimny wiatr wciska w oczy łzy… zamyka gardło, boleśnie gniecie płuca…  
Nie ma siły walczyć o oddech. Topi się, topi się wiatrem i tą przeklętą pustką wokół siebie…   
Bo nie ma nic, nie ma nikogo, nie ma się czego złapać, nie ma jak krzyczeć. Tylko szum pędzącej krwi i głośne, paniczne bicie serca.  
I pustka.

Gwałtowne szarpnięcie liny podrywa go ku górze, bezwładnie okręca się wokół własnej osi, odbija od skał nogami…   
Sznur wpija się w ramiona i klatkę piersiową.  
Ciężko łapiąc małe hausty powietrza, Andrzej Wilmowski wczepia się dygoczącymi dłońmi w linę nad swoją głową.  
Na dole jest _pustka_ … wokoło też…   
Tylko ta lina, ten zwykły, długi sznur trzyma go nad nicością.  
Więc trzyma się jej z całej siły, odkąd tylko przypomniał sobie, że ona tutaj jest. Bardzo powoli zaczyna łapać płytki, zdyszany oddech.   
Ktoś krzyczy. Zdenerwowany głos woła coś do niego z góry, gdzieś hen nad jego głową.  
Ale Andrzej nie umie wydobyć z siebie głosu… zamyka oczy, wczepiając kurczowo każdą myśl w tę cudowną linę, która trzyma go nad przepaścią.  
Lina drży nagle, delikatnie zaczyna się wznosić, z nim na końcu.  
Metr po metrze… powolutku, coraz pewniej.  
Unosi w końcu głowę na tyle, by zerknąć na krawędź hen nad sobą. Widzi znajomą sylwetkę, która teraz systematycznymi zrywami sił wciąga linę przez zaczepione w skale stanowisko.  
Przez krótką chwilę chce krzyknąć.   
Ale potem powietrze znów znika z płuc, gdy lina chybocząc zarzuca nim o skały.  
\- Oddychaj mi tam!! – krzyczy zniekształcony z wysiłku głos nad jego głową – Oddychaj! Już zaraz! Jest dobrze, trzymam cię.  
Jak pod mocą zaklęcia, jego płuca zaczynają dopominać się o tlen i Wilmowski łapczywie łapie powietrze ustami, coraz pewniej, coraz naturalniej… coraz spokojniej…  
Jego serce wciąż łomocze, lina drży i unosi się metr za metrem.  
Ale oddycha. Coraz spokojniej rozgląda się wokoło.  
\- Nie patrz w dół!! – krzyczy do niego Smuga – Do góry! Na mnie! I cały czas oddychaj!  
Oddycha więc, posłusznie zaczyna skupiać się tylko na tym.  
Lina się wznosi, wyciąga go powolutku z gardzieli kanionu, z każdym uderzeniem serca zbliżając go do wystających skał, przez które dobrze wie, że Smuga nie zdoła go przeciągnąć.  
Lina nieruchomieje.  
Wilmowski wisi pod skalnym urwiskiem, licząc w myśli oddechy.  
Gdyby spojrzał w dół, zobaczyłby kilkaset metrów zupełnej pustki i skały na dole… cienki wężyk rzeki, która płynie na dnie kanionu i może lekki zarys drzew.  
Ale nie patrzy tam.  
Patrzy jak Smuga przywiązuje się do stanowiska obok, jak nerwowo i szybko dowiązuje liny i potem staje tyłem do przepaści, zapierając się nogami o krawędź.  
\- Nie idź mi nigdzie! – krzyczy przez ramię i Wilmowski ma ochotę go udusić.  
Zna go dopiero rok i mimo to wie, że nikt nigdy tak go nie wkurzał. Ale w Smudze po za wkurzającym temperamentem jest też coś tak łagodnie kojącego…  
Tak cholernie lepiej się czuje, gdy widzi jak podróżnik niemal zbiega po pionowej ścianie, trzymając się liny nad swoją uprzężą, by do niego zejść.  
Dużo lepiej, o tak.  
Dużo łatwiej mu oddychać, gdy słyszy koło siebie łagodny, spokojny głos:  
\- Już dobrze. Mam cię. Już wszystko dobrze. Oddychaj, tylko oddychaj i wszystko będzie dobrze.  
I choć czeka ich jeszcze trzysta metrów w pionie, choć palce krwawią już po kilkunastu podciągnięciach po skale, choć cały czas boi się, że źle skraca linę na metalowym haczyku, nie traci już oddechu ani na chwilę.  
Bo Smuga cały czas mówi.  
Wisząc obok niego, pomagając się podbić, wskazując uchwyty, sprawdzając wiązanie liny za każdym razem, gdy Andrzej panicznie chwyci linę przy uprzęży.  
I mówi.  
Choć wspinaczka trwa tak długo, że docierają na krawędź dopiero o zachodzie słońca, Andrzej nie umie sobie za nic przypomnieć, o czym mówili.   
Wie tylko, że oddychał.  
Równomiernie, głęboko, coraz zimniejszym powietrzem, gdy zbliżała się noc. Spokojnie, aż do krańców płuc.  
Słuchając, jak Smuga liczy powoli oddechy, licząc je samemu w myśli. A z czasem już nawet o tym nie myśląc.  
I on na zawsze pamięta z tej koszmarnej chwili spadnięcia do kanionu już tylko to.  
Nie ma nawet pojęcia jak odmiennie pamięta to Smuga.

Smuga pamięta krzyk, który się urwał.  
Pamięta, jak patrzył w oczy człowiekowi, pod którym ujechała skarpa… pamięta jak te jasne oczy rozszerzył atawistyczny lęk…  
Pamięta jak jego serce przestało na tę chwilę bić.  
Bo spóźnił się z susem ku niemu i rozcapierzonymi palcami złapał tylko zimne powietrze… tylko pustka była wokoło…  
Pamięta, jak drżały mu ręce, gdy zmieniał wiązania na stanowisku, pamięta jak ciężkim był pierwszy zryw wbrew prawu grawitacji i naprężonej pod ciężarem liny…   
Pamięta jak tknęło go przeczucie, że w tej jednej chwili Wilmowski mógł spanikować.  
Pamięta, że nie poznał swego głosu, gdy wrzasnął do niego, by oddychał.   
Pamięta, że w tamtej chwili przypomniał sobie jak smakuje gorzki, dławiący lęk o drugą osobę.  
Pamięta ból sparzonych zjazdem na linie rąk. Pamięta, że sam sobie liczył oddechy w myśli, by zachować spokój.  
Pamięta jak zapomniał o tym wszystkim wokoło, gdy ujrzał jak jasne oczy rozszerza najprawdziwsza ulga na jego widok.  
Nikt nigdy nie patrzył tak na niego. Z taką ufnością, z takim szczęściem z jego obecności, z taką wiarą, że to właśnie on może go ocalić.  
I choć przecież Smuga dobrze wie, że to spojrzenie jest dziełem strachu, starannie chowa je na dnie swych wspomnień.  
Choć czuje do siebie wstręt, z radością przyjmuje wyduszone nieswoim głosem słowa, gdy wciąga go te ostatnie metry na krawędź i przezornie odsuwa daleko na trawę.  
Te oczy wciąż lśnią, wciąż patrzą na niego z tym blaskiem…  
Nigdy nie sądził, że w czyichś oczach może mieszkać światło.  
Wie to wtedy…  
Tamtego dnia wie po raz pierwszy, dostrzega je i zapamiętuje, choć jego znaczenie zrozumie dopiero za kilka ładnych lat.  
Ale gdy tamtej nocy siedzi obok Wilmowskiego na trawie i śmieje się nerwowo razem z nim, powtarzając kojąco, że już wszystko dobrze, Jan Smuga po raz pierwszy rozumie, że zlazłby za tym człowiekiem nawet do piekielnych czeluści.  
Za jeszcze jeden, choćby taki mały błysk tego światła w jego oczach, zrobiłby po prostu wszystko.

Andrzej Wilmowski wtedy jeszcze tego nie wie.  
Ale wie, że w tej konkretnej chwili to właśnie jego przyjaciel jest powodem, dla którego wciąż oddycha.   
I jest mu z tą myślą dobrze.  
Bo wtedy jeszcze jej nie rozumie.

****

Tak żałośnie słaby i mizerny się czuje.  
Oto klęczy wobec majestatu śmierci, której nienawidzi i której uszanować nie umie. Nie teraz… nie on… nie po tym wszystkim…  
Chce walczyć.  
Chce krzyczeć.  
Chce choć tym jednym zrywem sił, tym jednym krzykiem przerwać ciszę, która posępną martwotą wkrada się do namiotu.  
Ciemna, śliska, bezszelestna, wślizguje się między szparami tropiku i powolutku owija kokonem wokół pryczy, dusząc, zgniatając, w nierównej walce dławiąc ostatki sił chorego.  
Tak, Wilmowski chce krzyczeć z bezradnej rozpaczy, gdy wręcz wyczuwa, jak zimna obecność wsuwa się do namiotu, gdzie są tylko oni dwaj i gdzie niedługo zostanie już tylko jeden, rozdarty cierpieniem człowiek.  
Smuga na ten krzyk zasługuje.  
Zasługuje na walkę, na ten gniew i rozpacz. Zasługuje, by świat wiedział, jak wiele dla kogoś znaczył.  
Ale Wilmowski mu tego krzyku nie daje.  
Tylko skulony nad pryczą, skupiony z całych sił na tej jednej, jedynej myśli, powtarza coraz słabszym, coraz cichszym tonem:  
\- Oddychaj mi… oddychaj… oddychaj, trzymaj się… zostań ze mną… oddychaj…  
Tylko to się liczy.  
Każdy jeden mały łyk gorzkiego od trucizny powietrza, które zdaje się tonąć w kleistym, okropnym mroku.  
Każdy jeden oddech.  
Każde uderzenie serca, rozprowadzające śmierć po wycieńczonym walką organizmie… każdy rzężący słaby oddech, który może być tym ostatnim.  
Tylko to wie w tamtą noc, czuwając przy nim i szepcząc wciąż na nowo to jedno magiczne słowo „oddychaj”, jakby ono miało moc odpędzić stojącą obok śmierć.  
To jedno słowo rozsadza mu myśli, gdy trzyma przy sobie zimne, dygoczące w gorączce dłonie.  
Tylko to jedno…  
Nie zdaje sobie sprawy z upływu czasu, nie wie, co dzieje się po za namiotem. Wie tylko jedno… wie, że więcej nie zniesie tej ciszy, która zapadnie w jego głowie, gdy zniknie osoba, której tak wiele myśli poświęca.  
Wie, że to za wiele… że nie da rady, że nie będzie miał już po prostu siły… że nie zmusi się, by znów rano otworzyć oczy i żyć ze świadomością, że nie zdołał ocalić kolejnej osoby, którą…  
To jest ta właśnie noc.  
Noc, w której Wilmowski rozumie to po raz pierwszy.  
I nie boi się, ku swemu własnemu zdumieniu.  
Nie czuje pogardy do siebie samego, nie potępia się za to, nawet nie wątpi, czy to mogłaby być prawda.  
Po prostu to rozumie.  
I tamtej nocy zaklina go każdą swą myślą, by go nie zostawiał. Bo on już nie zdoła iść przez ten świat sam. Bo nie ma już sił. Bo musi mieć dla kogo oddychać.  
Jakże koszmarnie długa i mroczna jest ta noc.

\- Oddychaj… - szepcze, trzymając przy swojej twarzy zimne wciąż, dygoczące dłonie.  
Opiera głowę o niego, czuje jak serce tłucze się w piersi… i przez chwilę nie wie, czy słyszy bicie swojego serca, czy może Smugi.  
W ludzkiej rozpaczy tak słabej wobec nieuchronnego, tak mocno trzyma jego ręce i sam, ledwo przytomny ze zmęczenia, wciąż tylko powtarza szeptem to jedno słowo.  
\- Oddychaj.  
To jedno słowo szepcze, gdy sprawdza temperaturę jego ciała, opierając policzek o rozpalone gorączką czoło.  
Na jedno mgnienie oka zastyga, trzymając go ciasno przy sobie.  
I choć nie wie, czy Smuga czasem tego nie zapamięta… nie myśli zupełnie, co może stać się rano, gdy na krótką chwilę opiera swoje usta o popękane, suche, pogryzione w malignie i skurczach bólu wargi.  
Przez chwilę oddycha tym samym powietrzem, delikatnie wdmuchując je w tak słaby, tak zniszczony mrokiem organizm.  
A potem otula go znów kocem i siedzi przy nim do rana, trzymając jego dłonie w swoich i szepcząc jak mantrę to jedno, cudowne słowo:  
\- Oddychaj.  
I choć tamtej nocy nic nie wyznaje swemu przyjacielowi, jego głos wymawiając to słowo robi to za niego.

Gdy o świcie Smuga budzi się nieco silniejszy, jakaś myśl na samiutkim dnie jego podświadomości szepcze mu upierdliwie, pijana z radości, zdumiona i oczarowana, że ktoś go _kocha_ … że ma dla kogo oddychać każdego dnia.


End file.
